


The secret fear

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [56]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01, Secrets, Sick John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is wounded...





	The secret fear

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

Looking at the gauze on the doctor's forehead, the bullet barely touched him but head wound always bleed spectacularly, the detective can’t stop panicking.

The scene was playing repeatedly in his head. It had been a close call. John, his friend, his source of light, his family was nearly shot dead by a lousy criminal. Fortunately, the bastard was now in custody.

_A few millimeters closer and John…_

Realizing that the detective was woolgathering, the doctor touches his friend's shoulder and talks quietly, his tone a little bit sleepy. “Don’t fuss, Sherlock, It’s not your fault…” Turning on his side, he closes his eyes as the painkillers take him slowly to sleep, he mutters “Please call Greg, tomorrow… my statement… G‘Night ‘Lock”

The detective remains near his friend, looking at him closely… Watching every breath, any sign of pain, grateful for the fact that he was miraculously alive.

Sherlock, now hidden from the doctor’s eyes, wasn’t able to restrain his tears.

_How is it possible? It’s part of the job, I shouldn’t be so afraid of losing him…_

_I could have lost my partner…_

_I could have lost my… My everything!_

_When did I become so sentimental? Am I too old for this? I was so scared… Not knowing what to do!_  

_Sometimes I can’t even remember how to be brave…_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. 
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
